


In Memoriam

by Lady_Layla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death mentioned but no detail, Death of a friend, Death of an author, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I miss her, I'm crying, Moved from Fanfictio.net, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: A short little snippet I wrote in the middle of the night dedicated to Ms-Figg (aka Ruth) who I miss very much. Brought over from my FF.net account.





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in 2015 shortly after my favorite Fanfiction author Ms-Figg (Ruth "Figgy" Saddler) passed away. Hermione/Snape was my very first ship (Well that I read fanfic for) and Ruth was an amazingly talented, wonderful person and sometimes I'm struck with loss when I think about her. I'm almost never on FF.net anymore so I wanted to move this fic over here.  
> There were a few stories where Ruth would pop herself in (as the author) to say hello and that's why my characters are aware of her and that they're featured in fanfictions.

"Severus."

Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading to watch his wife enter their living room, holding a letter.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I've gotten some bad news. You remember that fanfiction author, Ruth, who'd pop by every now and again?"

Severus grumbled something under his breath that probably wasn't pleasant.

"Well, it seems as if she's passed away." Hermione looked at him, lip trembling and eyes sad.

"I wish they all would! Then, we'd be left in peace." He snarled turning back to his book.

A moment of silence followed this declaration followed by a loud thump.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" Snape growled at Hermione, rubbing the spot on his head where she'd hit him with a book.

"Severus Snape, that was a terrible thing to say! We've been on some amazing journeys together and owe Ruth very much for them." When it looked like Severus was about to continued she added, "Besides think of all the kinky sex we've had thanks to her."

Severus's mouth popped shut with an audible click and his eyes glittered. "I do believe you're correct wife. As usual. I suppose we ought to do something for the old biddy as thanks for all her...creativeness."

Hermione glared at him a moment longer before tossing her head and walking towards the door, "I've taken care of it. Come on"

He quickly placed a marker in his book and followed his wife out of their Hogwarts quarters and through the school. She led him out the front door and across the grounds.

Once she passed Hagrid's hut Hermione slowed down and then stopped in front of a headstone marker. Severus could feel his wife's powerful charms and and protections and was sure he could only see it because she wanted him too.

Drawing close he saw the stone read:

"In Loving Memory of

Ruth "Figgy" Sadler

Who gave so much of herself

And inspired so many others

We will never forget you"

 

Severus leaned down to hold Hermione, who'd knelt down and started to cry. After she seemed to calm down he took out his wand and conjured a bouquet of roses to lay in front of the stone.

"Oh, Severus you hate roses."

He shrugged, helping her to her feet, "Yes, well. She would like them I'm sure."

Sketching a quick bow to the headstone, Severus Snape led Hermione Granger-Snape back to the castle, feeling a small pang in his chest he wouldn't admit too.

They would miss that meddling woman very much, he was sure.

 

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT crying...YOU'RE....NOPE I'M CRYING. Damnit


End file.
